Link between Hearts
by ScootalooZihatsu
Summary: My first Fanfic, A very fluffy (in my opinion) *AU* Zelink fluff that i hope you guys will appreciate! Not much else to say...i think the story kind of explains itself :3
1. Chapter 1

Alright, if you're reading this note, then you've decided to take time out of your busy life to read my first fan fiction *fireworks erupt in the distance* Hooray! I cant promise that the grammar and spelling are 100% but i tried my best. I also cant guarantee that you will even like my fic, but if you do, please review and tell me why so i know what to keep doing and what to change. If you don't like it, please review so i know what to keep doing and what to change :3. i hope you guys and gals enjoy my zelink fluffiness!

* * *

Of course she was here again. How could she stay away. She wasn't the type you'd expect anywhere near this shop and that was true. She knew nothing about the place other than HE was a frequent customer. He was almost always found here, In this dinky card shop.

He was everything you'd expect from a card geek (and she meant that in the nicest way) but with all the looks of a handsome jock. She sighed and remembered why she had walked all the way here from her house in northern Hyrule. The walk had taken her 2 hours and left a few blisters on her feet. The light pink sandals she was wearing were not made for walking that far, Although they did nicely match her skirt of the same color that came down to her knee and her semi-tight top that color made it flow nicely into the skirts, almost as if they were one.

As Zelda pushed open the door to the shop, she tried to avoid all the looks of the shops customers as they pondered; why she of all people would be there. Zelda looked around quickly and spotted what she had come for: him. He was sitting in the corner of the shop playing some card game with a few other people.

She walked over silently and stood next to the table watching quietly while they played the game. Everyone but the guy she had come for looked at her curiously when she sat down and began trying to figure out what was happening. Before she could think too much, the other guys threw their hands in the air furiously, packed up their own decks, and stood up before leaving the shop. It was then that he looked over at her and smiled kindly before speaking.

"Hiya. I feel like I should know you from somewhere" he thought for a few moments "...zelda… was it? From Kakariko High?"

She nodded "Yeah and you're Link, from Mr. Ghirahim's homeroom"

"Yeah I thought I knew that pretty face from somewhere" With this, she blushed gently and looked at him before he spoke "So what brings you to this little shop? I would've expected you to be in the new mall that opened last weekend instead of in the company of us nerds."

"I went the day it opened" She paused while he gave a small laugh and was shuffling his deck of cards yet still giving her his full attention " I actually came by because i…-" *crap*she thought *why now! Why must I start losing it already* "- I uh...I umm c... came by because I wanted to ask you how to play this lovely game" *CRAP why did I say that?! I could care less honestly!?*

Link looked at her in shock and raised an eyebrow "Really? Zelda NoHansen, one of the most popular girls in school, came here just to ask me to teach her how to play Magic: The Gathering?" She nodded and blushed, still cursing herself for backing out of her original plan so quickly "That's right...You always play it in the mornings at school and you seem to be good at it so I thought you'd be the best one to ask"

"You've been watching me?" he asked with a small smile that was not mocking or rude, but honored ...and slightly creeped out…but honored none the less

"Well no…I mean yes but not because I'm a stalker but because i-"He cut her off with a card to the lips and chuckled "okay, okay calm down a bit I was messing with ya. If you really want to learn I would be happy to help…well except that there IS a tournament going on. It'll have to wait 'till after…although you can watch my games and see if you can figure out some basics by watching"

"That would be nice, thanks" She smiled and felt her blush return as the next round started and she began trying to figure out what goes on. *so you tap the little forests or swamps for energy that you use to play creatures but the creatures sometimes need multiple of one color or both colors or any kind…this is gonna be confusing* And she continued, observing from next to link, each match she scooted closer almost unconsciously until she was pressing against his side for the last match. "umm..zel..Would you mind scooting a bit that way.. My arms asleep" She let out a squeak of embarrassment as her blush flared and she hurriedly moved her chair several inches away.

The round had ended like all the others, with link winning near flawlessly. The shop owner gave him his prize: $30, a playmat with one of the creatures on it, and a pack of cards for him to open.

"So, zel, I assume you don't have a deck"

"oh..crap...no I don't.." She began pondering what she could do now but was stopped by Link handing her a small box that she had seen on the counter. "Here you go, A starting deck, Perfect for learning how to play" he said as he handed the owner around half of his winnings in payment

"Y…You didn't have to buy me a deck…"

"Nonsense! How would I teach you without you having your own?" He proclaimed as he walked back towards his table with a handsome smile on his face. With this she smiled thankfully, gave him a soft, yet meaningful hug while all she could think was *I really could be in love this guy*

* * *

I know its a really cheesy outro to a decently cheesy first chapter but hey, i said it was my first fic EVA! Again, Reviewing is much appreciated whether its a positive comment or constructive critisicm. If you did enjoy, i should have another chapter (maybe 2) posted tomorrow night PST!


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyo guys, chapter 2 has been posted...although its actually 2 AND 3 because I had intended to upload these separately but 2 was so short…I decided to just write 3 make it its own chapter but not a seperate page...if that makes any sense because it is a different time and focus of events. Anyway, thanks to you who reviewed, i appreciate the feedback and comments :3. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"...So you have to tap 2 forests and one mana of any other kind for this spell"

"Yeah I get that but what if I tap 3 forests"

"That'll work; you just need two of them and one of any other kind so a third"

They had been kicked out of the shop hours ago when it had closed and they had decided to go to links house in the middle of town. Zelda had called her parents and told them she would be over there probably until tomorrow and without another word, they had said it was fine and hung up.

So as the sun set, Link spent all of his time teaching the beautiful Blonde how to play Magic: the Gathering.

"Alright I think I get how to do this" she said as she turned the land cards sideways in payment and placed down her spell "but are your parents okay with me staying?"

Link looked down and spoke slowly "I don't have any parents…I'm an orphan. The only reason I have this house is because of my friend Saria, whose parents are fairly rich, bought it for me"

"I…um...wow...I had no idea I'm so sorry" She looked down and felt bad for not having known this.

"Don't be...you had no idea. It's okay." He patted her shoulder as he stood up "want anything from the kitchen"

"If you had some tea, that would be wonderful" She had just realized she hasn't eaten or drunken anything all day. Link has kind of distracted 99% of her brain. The other 1% was focused on keeping her breathing

"Tea? I don't think I have any but if you want, I can run to the store really quick"

Zelda looked at the clock "At 10:00 at night? It's no big deal. A glass of water would be fine"

Link shrugged and returned with 2 glasses of water, handing her one before resuming his tutoring. Soon, the clock began showing midnight and Zelda began to feel her eyelids grow heavy. "Zel? You getting tired"

She yawned and gave a mumbled response due to exhaustion from a long day "mmhhmm" where she promptly fell asleep on the table.

Links P.O.V.: Link looked at her and chuckled before thinking *she's so cute when she's asleep He mentally slapped himself *Wait…what am I thinking...she's out of my league…she's only here to learn how to play then I doubt I'll ever talk to her again* He sighed and picked her up gently. Despite hours of sitting in the card shop or online gaming, he had always found a way to stay fit and healthy.

Link walked into his room and set Zelda on the bed and tucked her in before grabbing a blanket and a pillow so he could sleep on the ground next to the bed. '_Night Zel'_

CHAP 3

Zelda woke up and pulled the blanket tighter over her as she lay there. '_Mmm…so comfy…do I need to do anything today? No I should just text mom and see if she'll bring me some cereal…oooh I could go for some foo-'_ her thoughts were interrupted by a loud snore coming from next to the bed. '_Wha…oh…right…I forgot about my location…I doubt mom would drive cereal to me her'. _Zelda peeked her head over and saw link curled up next to the bed. "Aww…so adorable" she said louder than she should have

"Hmm…did you say something" link replied groggily.

Zelda blushed brightly and stuttered "N...No nothing at all"

"Alright Zel" He mumbled as he rolled over and buried his face farther into the pillow.

"Hey you can sleep when your company is awake it's rude…and…why do you call me Zel?"

Realizing that he wouldn't be allowed sleep, he rolled over and sat up "I don't know…just a fun nickname I guess"

Zelda sat up and stretched out "..and when did I fall asleep"

"About midnight. I carried you in here and tucked you in"

"That's so sweet of you. And thanks for not trying to undress me…" she said as her blush flared again

"Well that would've been pervy and rude. Why would I do that? I know geeks can have a bad reputation in that department but I'm not like that" Link sat up and put away the blanket and pillow before realizing that, while he had not stripped Zelda, he had stripped himself down to his undershorts. Zelda hadn't responded but instead found her eyes glued to his body. "Z...Zelda….why are you staring at me"

She shook herself out of the trance his body had her under and stuttered her reply "u..um hehe…s..sorry about that…" She covered her face with a pillow and waited for him to put clothes on. After he had done so, he pulled the pillow away and chuckled. "If you wanted a peek, all you had to do was ask me" this was met with a playful slap from the red faced beauty "Shut up you!"

"Sorry princess"

"Oh, another nickname? I like that one too"

"Okay, I've taught you the basics of magic, let you steal my bed, and made up two cute nicknames…but I have ot nothing in return" he explained with a humorous tone

Zelda laughed and began stroking her chin as if she were in deep thought "Hmmm… how bout for your chivalry, I buy you lunch."

"Free food is always fine for me. And chivalrous? Does that make me a hero

"I can see my hero is easily bribed with free cheeseburgers"

"It better be a freaking good cheeseburger" Link joked

Link finished dressing and showed Zelda to his bathroom so she could shower and freshen up while he ran a few errands. She thanked him and quickly entered the bathroom. '_God, he's so nice…he's smart, athletic, funny, and not to mention attractive…' _her thoughts wandered to dangerous places after she remembered earlier "_Bad zelda! Those thoughts aren't going to help your nerves at all!' _

After about 20 minutes of thinking to herself and cleaning up, Zelda left the shower and had gotten redressed. She was attempting to get her hair to a semi-flat state (with link's lack of hairstyling equipment) when she heard a doorbell go off. Quickly remembering that link was out on errands, she finished up and ran to the door, opening it, and being greeted by a surprised, green haired girl.

"Um...Hello"

"Hi there"

"Did link manage to bag you or did he just drug you?"

"W…What? No H..He didn't drug me or-" realizing the joke, she chuckled and stopped being so defensive "Oh haha… you must be saria right? I bet you came looking for link….I apologize but he isn't here"

"Yeah, I'm Saria Kokiri, Nice to meet you. Any idea on when he might return? We sorta had plans"

"Nice to meet you to Saria, I'm Zelda NoHansen. And I don't know, he said he had a few small errands… but I'm sure he doesn't mind you coming in"

"I would hope not since I'm kind of the reason he has this little place" '_DingDingDing that's Saria alright' _"So…your that Zelda girl from school huh? What're you doing in links house at 7 AM?" She asks as she walks past Zelda and plops onto the small couch

"Well, I was here last night learning how to play that card game He's into and I kinda fell asleep on the table"

"So, you're telling me you didn't sleep with him" She says with a joking smile and a small chuckle

"No I didn't sleep with him. In fact, he didn't even sleep in the bed after tucking me in like a true gentleman. So how long have you known Him?"

"Well…we met each other back in fencing classes at the college, about four years ago. I came to watch my boyfriend Mido, currently my Ex, compete because he made it to the semi finals in this weird tournament they were doing and so had to face link. Long story short, Link was a league above everyone else and he had Mido beaten in 10 seconds flat."

"Oh wow. He is pretty athletic so I guess that's not a surprise. What made you want to help him out though?"

"Well, after the tournament, I went to the locker room to congratulate Mido on doing as well as he did, when I ran into link. Of course he was 98% naked as my luck would have it. When he had gotten dressed, I had forgotten about Mido and we had started talking a lot. It had started to rain and I offered to give him a ride home...And that's when he told me. I felt bad for him but I didn't know him that well yet so I asked my parents if we could rent him a decent hotel room for a few weeks. Eventually, he moved in to one of our spare rooms. After about a month, we became inseparable. My parents noticed this and liked that I had a friend as smart as him...however, because he was still sprouting a Y chromosome, they didn't want him living there. But because they really liked link, they got him this lovely abode. My mom is a real estate agent so it wasn't hard for her to get a great deal on this nice house. As long as he keeps it nice and pays for any stuff he needs around here, it's his always."

Saria gave Zelda a minute to absorb this when the door opened up to show the house's main resident holding bags of fast food breakfast.

"Hey zel, I grabbed breakfast since I figured you were hungry" Saria realized he hadn't seen her yet and decided to sneak up behind him and stick her hands up the back side of his shirt

"Morning Linky!"

"AH Goddesses! Saria…you said you weren't stopping by till 8!"

"Yeah well I lied" She smiled gently and looked at the bags "Did you get me anything linky?"

"Actually yes I did because I figured you'd be hungry too…you know…when you showed up at 8!" He emphasized the 'at 8!' in a loud and playful , but not in any way, aggressive manner

"Woo-hoo! You've proven you're more than just a sexy boy! You're a sexy Gentleman"

Zelda chuckled _'It seems like saria is about as humorous as link is. How have we never interacted before…in such a small school?' _While Zelda was pondering this, Saria bursted her little thought bubble.

"So Zelda, have any plans today, or do you want to join me and link at the mall today?"

"Yeah Zel, you should come along"

"I have no plans all weekend, or summer for that matter, so I'd love to tag along"

Both Saria and Link cheered "Hooray!"

So Link handed the girls their fast food breakfast and grabbed his out of the bag. Everyone was trying to eat quickly so that they could spend all day hanging out. Zelda was excited to get some time with both link, and someone who knew him as well as they could.

* * *

Longer than chapter 1 by a bit and hopefully a little better. A few shout-outs/replies

G01den Unicorn 11:thanks. I tried to make it seem a little better than "I stood outside the collectible card shop because the person i frickin love is inside". Also, thanks for the little protip about the italics, it did make quite a difference in both look and flow. A+thanks! I didnt realize her thoughts were as blunt as they were so hopefully that is changed!

FZer0X: No problem, review by guest is better than no review at all XD. Thank you for "following" by writing it down and i hope that as it goes, it becomes something you enjoy and continue to read!

Chapter 3 (4?) Will be writen tomorrow but might not be posted because proofreading and ediiting isnt mah strong suit. Thanks for reading and please Review! till next time, BYE-BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Alrighty Guys and Gals, Heres chapter 4! And before i start, i need to do something that I forgot to do in the last few posts.

I DO NOT OWN LEGEND OF ZELDA, 3DS, OR NINTENDOGS (IT'LL MAKE SENSE) BUT IF I DID, I WOULDNT BE WRITING FANFICTION, I'D BE MAKING GAMES.

Anywhoozies, I hope you lovely people enjoy this chapter and if you want, leave a rreview! They're always welcome! I dont have school tomorrow so there might be an early update tomorrow. Enjoy!

* * *

Zelda and Saria were gi guys, heres ggling like giddy school girls. They had managed to drag link into the bath and body works, completely against his will, and were taking a bit too much pleasure in his bored groans.

"Why did I get dragged in here again? I could be over at…any other store in this goddess forsaken mall!"

Saria chuckled "Because we need to keep an eye on you. We don't want you walking into spencer store…you're too young for that place"

"Hey, I'm older than you by at least 2 monthes Saria!"

"I never said you weren't, just saying you might get some bad ideas about woman in that store."

"Yes because that store could possibly be worse than 4cha-"

He was interrupted by Zelda "Hey! You two! Calm your tits and lets either by this stuff or get out!" She was yelling at them in the loudest whisper she could manage.

"Thank the goddesses!" Link exclaimed as he walked as fast as he could to the exit without hitting any other patrons as they gave the three stink eyes. Zelda and Saria grabbed a few lotions that they liked, payed the casher, and caught up to link sitting outside

"Alright Zel, since we dragged him in there, we should let him pick where to go next"

Zelda nodded as link smiled "Good goddesses, finally. Follow me girlies."

"Hey, me and Saria have names you know."

"Yes you do, doesn't mean I choose to use them" this remark was met with Saria grabbing th hair on the back of his neck and tugging

"I take back my gentleman comment from earlier….now where are we going?" She asked as she let go of him.

Link was rubbing the back of his neck "I wanted to go over to Gamestop and see if they have any good deals"

"Sounds lovely…and by lovely, I mean torturous…do you agree Zellie?"

"Eh, I don't really care. As long as I'm not sitting home bored, I'm happy to go anywhere."

This was met with a happy look from the tall boy as he immediately set off for his destination, with the two girls in tail."

* * *

It had been an hour and link had only found one game that he wanted. This left the girls bored as they played the stores 3DS demo of _nintendogs_ for the 4th time

"Alright girls, you can stop playing that god-awful game, Im done looking and I got the one I wanted."

Zelda triumphantly put the 3DS down and hugged link "Thank Farore! I was getting so tired of those stupid dogs! You have lifted the curse of boredom" She let go of him and skipped out the door. If she wasn't so set on going to the nest store, she might have seen several of the customers and worker staring at her lady bits.

Saria was debating on telling the girl because The green haired teen could have sworn she saw link staring as well.

* * *

After several more hours of perusing some more shops and not actually purchasing anything, the three decided to head back to Link's house. Saria and link were deep in a conversation about how much of a nerd link is while Zelda was left to her thoughts

'_Today was so much fun…I got to hang out with link and even saria…plus…link was talking to me…I hadn't expected such a quick friendship…or...maybe…maybe he's only being your friend because he wants money…I mean…It's no secret that my family is well off…but could he really do that…no…hI don't think he would do something like tha-'_

"Hey! Zel! Settle this for us will ya. Link keeps claiming that he's a huge nerd but he cant be, he play's sports. Tell him so."

"Huh..? Oh, well sorry saria, but link's a nerd…I mean, yes he does sports, but nerds can be athletic. He proves the stereotype wrong"

"A-HA! I TOLD YOU I WAS! 2 vs. 1! I'm a nerd! I'm a nerd!" Link was cheering and doing some weird motion that must be his way of dancing

"Calm down Twitchy…I don't know if that's a good thing either"

"Saria, this is my moment of victory! I won an argument with a woman so let me have this!"

"Actually, you only won because zellie over here vouched for you…so you won against a woman by using a woman…"

Link immediately stopped 'Dancing' and just layed face down on the couch "hyyy hyuuu hooo hissh"

"What was that twitchy face?"

Link pulled his head up "Why you do dis?" And immediately plopped it back down.

"Way to go Sar, you broke him."

"It's what I do best."

"I believe it. So do you guys have any plans tomorrow?"

"Umm…I don't. Which usually means Whiner over there probably doesn't either."

The whiner in question gave a grunt of Agreeance (IDK if that's how you spell that but Microsoft word didn't help at all so :-/ ).

"You heard the man. Why? Do you not wanna go home?"

"It's not that, it's just, at home…I'll be bored and have to spend time with my cousin Shiek"

Link shot up about as fast as humanly possible "HOLD THE PHONE! SHIEK, AS IN MY BEST FRIEND SINCE, LIKE, 3RD GRADE, IS YOUR COUSIN?"

Zelda was taken back by the sudden switch from talking to shouting and all she could reply with was "…Mhm."

* * *

This chapter may seem boring, and it kind of is, but I need to get a few more characters in and throw in some subtle hints towards later bits. All justifications aside, i ave a question for veterans of the sites rules. I do want to add some more...adult language (just swearing) and make subtle references to adult themes. I believe that falls under M not MA, am i correct? Should i play it safe and switch to M? if anyone could answer this that would be much loved, Thanks!1!1!111!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for taking so long to post this...sadly short chapter. I was going through writers block..kind of. i knew what i wanted to happen but i couldn't figure out how ti wanted to phrase it so that it gave the WRITE feeling (sorry, bad puns to make up for hiatus). Anyway, even though it is short, it sets up another character, another setting, and some more plot so i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Saria was laughing so hard, it hurt her sides. She had just seen the normally calm, Link Ordonia Shout his head off towards the unsuspecting Blonde. He had gotten all worked up because his best friend, Sheik, was the Victim-of-the-sudden-shouting's Cousin.

But why was he so worked up?

"Link…whats wrong? Why is this such a big deal to you?"

"Yeah, I mean, My cousin always told me he had a friend at school…but I'm not upset at finding out it's you"

"It's not that big of deal guys.."

"Sorry but that's not very Convincing, try again"

"I said it's not a big deal. The reason is unimportant!"

"So unimportant that you start shouting your head off?"

"….yep"

Saria sighed, and realizing it as futile to continue asking the boy normally, resorted to drastic measures. Saria looked up at Link with a pouty face and puppy dog eyes. The boy tried looking away but Saria had grabbed his face and was forcing him to look at her.

"Pweeeeease Winky-Poo…Pwease teww us…"

"No..stop this…Saria you cruel reptile of a human being…"

Zelda mimicked Saria's expression and put her head next to Saria's

"Wiiiiinky-Pooooooo….Pweeeease Winky-Poo"

Link was trying his hardest to escape the cruel gazes of the two puppy-faced girls but despite their Size, were able to keep him pinned down on the couch. After 10 more unsuccessful minutes of pleading and staring, Saria and Zelda tried one last thing. Zelda pinned down Links body as best she could and saria start repeatedly poking him in the forehead.

"SPILL THE BEANS LINK!"

"IF I DO, WILL YOU STOP?!"

"I DUNNO! MAYBE!"

"FINE, CLOSE ENOUGH, JUST PLEEEASE STOP!"

Saria ended her poking torture but Zelda kept him pinned, just incase.

"Alright, now that Saria was nice enough to stop poking you, spill it. Why were you so god-damn worked up over nothing?"

"Would saying I'm an over-reactive, stupid man be a good excuse?"

"As fun as that would be to hear, no."

Link just sighed In defeat and looked at Zelda "Is sheik your only cousin?"

"Well, yeah. Only cousin that lives in Hyrule anyway. I have few in other Provinvces but yeah."

"G…great…and how easy was it to get him to wingman for you?"

Zelda was lost "W…what are you talking about…?"

"Whenever Sheik involves himself in my love life, he always mentions 'his really cute cousin'…and I'm assuming he means his only cousin in Hyrule province"

"I…Bu….Wha….-" Zelda's embaressed stutter faded further into meaningless jabber

"So I'm pissed at Sheik for not doing a great job at explaining you."

Zelda was both complimented and shocked at that last sentence and couldn't find any words beyond 'huh' so Saria was the one to speak up.

"And on that note, I'll take Zellie home!" Saria grabbed her bag, along with Zelda's, and pulled the girl to her feet.

"Are you sure? It's only like 6:30."

"Actually, it's 7-" Saria checked her phone "-04. Zelda's parents probably want her home soon so I'll take her home"

"Um…Alrighty. Thanks for hanging out today girls and nice to finally Talk to you Zel. See you gals later ."

"Bye!"

"B..Bye."

Saria and Zelda walked a few blocks from Link's house to the main road, and called a cab. Zelad gave the driver her home address and Saria began to talk.

"Well, that was certainly…interesting"

'_Interesting is an understatement Sar…' "_Um…yeah…certainly entertaining"

Sensing that Zelda was a bit out of focus, she decided to not focus on recent events "So…Sheik seems like a great guy."

"Yeah…He's a good guy…"

Saria wasn't going to get much worthwhile conversation out of the girl, so she went silent and enjoyed the peaceful twilight scenery as the cab drove on.

* * *

Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i want to ask/say something. If you have any suggestions to improve my writing or even the story itself (as in plot, personalities, etc.) please, by all means, message me or review and i would be more than grateful for any help. See you all next time, Peace!


	5. Chapter 5

ALRIGHT GUYS IM SO SORRY! For whatever Reason, FF glitched out my chapter that i posted earlier this week and i didnt realize it...so you all got chapter 4 again...I tried reposting it again this morning and it was just the Authors Note in a glitched out format...Not sure why...So finally i will be posting chapter 5 (Hopefully not glitched) and i just want to apologize for not fixing this sooner. Please don't hate me ;-; Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

"Could you…Could you not?!"

Zelda was getting pissed off at her Idiotic, Childish cousin; Sheik.

"I could not….but that's no fun Cous"

It had been 3 days since Zelda had hung out with Link and Saria at the mall. That was also the day that Sheik embaressed her infront of her new friends without even being there. I mean…it wasn't like what was said wasn't true…but that was the worst way for Link to be exposed to the information. And to top it all off, she had to spend the last three days with Sheik. Now Sheik may not be the smartest where books are concerned, but he knows how to read people, and he could tell she was a bit out of it.

He had confronted her about it after She and Saria parted ways and she (reluctantly)told him how he had trolled her with one sentence that he said… Several months ago.

Ever since then, he had been wearing a Green T-shirt, similar to link's preferred attire, and has been walking in and out of her view for the past half an hour.

"It may be no fun, but neither is getting your ass handed to you by a girl, you prick"

"Woah, I guess Zellie's just a bit upse-"

Sheik was interrupted by a T.V. remote to the face.

"Stupid Sheik doesn't listen…You would think you would learn to shut up when someone has blunt objects nearby."

Sheik was busy cradling his poor, abused, face as he replied "you would think you'd learn to take a joke…"

"One would think, but I'm not in the mood for learning…I'm in the mood for smackin' bitches. And right now, guess what that makes you!"

"Sheesh Cous, I'm sorry! But you cant be mad at me for trying to nudge Link towards you! I was being a helpful cousin!"

"Helpful, maybe. Embarrassing, Very!"

"How on Hylia's great earth did I embarrass you?!"

"HOW!? HOW!? Oh I will tell you how!" Zelda pulled Sheik off the floor and was straing him dead in the eye, her face a mere inch from his "You not only push my love towards me without my will to do so, but you never once tell him it's me. You refer to me as a cousin! That makes it seem like I set you up but didn't want to be found out! You tried to force me on him and probably made him think I'm as creepy as Governor Zant!"

Sheik was realizing just what she meant. But he wasn't thinking about the words….he was looking between them. At how she was so upset because he may have ruined her chances with Link _'I mean, I always tried to set them up like she's saying…but it's not like Link ever denied the possibility. Zellie's just be a bit crazy and paranoid about her Linky…I want to tell her this but she'll just get more angry…and I really, really like my face...but she's too upset to not try…' _"cous…have you ever thought that, maybe, you're being paranoid?" Zelda raised the remote and Sheik stammered "Hear me out! You think he might be creeped out by you…but if that was the case, would you two have hung out at the mall almost ALL day?"

"Yea..well…No…I guess we wouldn't have…and…he did seem anything but creeped out while we were there…" Zelda trailed off and back off of Sheik. She put her head down and walked from the living room to her room upstairs. Sheik Tried to follow her to make sure she didn't upset herself again but she locked her door before he could follow her in.

Sheik decided that she needed time to rethink her previous assumptions, so he decided that maybe, listening to the other account of what happened that day might be a good thing to do. He went to his room and changed into his usual attire. A purple shirt and a gray bandana around his neck. He combed his hair down over his right eye and chuckled. _'Guess I got used to looking like Link while I was screwing with Zellie' _

Now, the boy hated being active when it wasn't absolutely required, but he felt that this would be better for Zelda. He'd know more of the other side's tale of events. Maybe he could find a way to get her to cheer up. _'Zellie sees me as her rude cousin…but I guess she's just never seen me when my friends aren't right…If only she knew…'_

Sheik grabbed his poorly under-used bike and was thankful that the tires hadn't lost much air. It would be easy to get to Link's house, being all downhill. _'At least..until I have to come back…probably be easier to move in with Link'_

He set out for Link's House and after half an hour, he finally arrived at the house. Thankfully, the lights were on. He knocked on the door and was stunned by the fact that it wasn't Link at the door, but by Link's friend/sister-ish figure. He wasn't so much in shock by the fact that she was there, that was common, but the fact she was near naked.

_'A…A…Are Link and Saria…?'_

His expression must have given away his thoughts because Saria quickly corrected him "I know how this looks Sheik! But I just got out of a shower!"

"Really? It's barely past Noon?"

"Yeah I know. I stayed over yesterday and slept late. My Mom apparently came by and borrowed him for some errands" She pulled a note of the table that basically said what Saria did.

"O..Oh. I was just worried that...things...yeah…"

"Well, anyway, let me just go put a shirt on. As much as that must pain you." Saria chuckled at the blush on the usually joking boys face.

A few minutes later, Saria returned and sat on the couch facing Sheik. "So, you look like something's up…wanna tell me?"

"Actually…yeah…you would probably be an even better person than Link…the reason I stopped by is…"


End file.
